


That's Not Your Fault

by Vira1D1Ace



Series: Raizaels [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vira1D1Ace/pseuds/Vira1D1Ace
Summary: Ada hal yang tak sengaja Vira dan Avi temukan ketika melewati kelas 2-B, kala sekolah (seharusnya) sudah sepi.
Series: Raizaels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132172
Kudos: 1





	That's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Jelek bat judulnya, asli
> 
> Timeline: present

“Nanti jangan lupa kerjain tugas sejarah, lho.”

“Iya, ah. I—”

Langkah sepasang gadis bermarga Raizael itu terhenti kala mereka melewati kelas 2-B. Seharusnya kelas itu sudah sepi—beberapa anak kelas 1-C tempat Vira dan Avi belajar sebelumnya ada kelas tambahan dari guru matematika maha galak, Vira termasuk satu dari sekian murid yang harus bertahan di kelas tambahan hingga baru keluar 30 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, sementara Avi menungguinya supaya mereka berdua bisa pulang bareng seperti biasa.

Ketika melewati kelas 2-B tadi, Vira melihat orang lain di dalamnya, membuat langkah gadis itu otomatis terhenti.

“Ini kelas Saya- _nii_ , kan?” Vira melirik adik kembarnya.

Avi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dahinya mengernyit melihat tingkah kakak kembarnya—ia berhenti melangkah tadi hanya karena kebetulan Vira menghentikan langkahnya. “Kenapa?”

“Masih ada orang ...”

“Bisa saja mereka seperti kelas kita, kan?”

Vira menggeleng. “Nggak ...” Ia melirik sedikit ke arah pintu kelas. “Itu hal lain.”

“Huh?”

Belum Avi dapat jawabannya, gadis beriris toska yang merupakan kakaknya itu tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas 2-B tanpa permisi. Avi terhenyak. “V-vira—”

~o~

“Akoji Saya, kan?”

Pemuda berhelai abu kebiruan yang namanya barusan disebut itu hanya menunduk, tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang datar coretan-coretan penuh kata-kata makian yang ditorehkan di atas mejanya, hasil pekerjaan tiga orang pemuda lain yang lagaknya macam preman pasar pagi.

“Hei, kau bi-”

“Kita sekelas, kenapa kau masih bertanya, Matsumoto?”

Salah seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Matsumoto menyeringai. Ia melirik kawan-kawannya, dan seketika tawa mereka bertiga pecah.

“Hanya memastikan~” dagu Saya tiba-tiba diraih, dipaksa mendongak menatap kedua mata hitamnya yang mengintimidasi. Saya meneguk ludah, bersitatap dengan Matsumoto Takuya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

“Memastikan apa, Matsumoto?” salah satu temannya bertanya dengan nada geli.

“Kalian dengar kasus bunuh diri anak kelas 3 SMP dua tahun lalu?” Matsumoto masih menatap Saya. “Aku dengar desas-desus dari ayah kawanku yang seorang polisi, Akoji Saya ada di tempat kejadian. Menyadari sesuatu?”

Saya membeku di tempat. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Ingatan tentang Amagi Hakushuu yang menjatuhkan diri tepat di hadapannya kembali berkelebat, berulang-ulang, bagai kaset rusak.

“Kalian kira Akoji Saya sebenarnya membunuh anak itu, kan?”

“Ah, ya, tepat seka—tunggu.” Matsumoto terdiam begitu menyadari bahwa suara yang menyahutinya bukan suara salah satu dari teman-temannya.

Ketiganya sontak menoleh. Seorang gadis berhelai abu gelap memandang mereka bertiga dengan iris toskanya yang menyiratkan rasa curiga. Matsumoto mendecih.

“Siapa kau, huh?”

“Kepo banget.” Gadis itu melangkah maju, melewati kedua siswa tak bernama itu, menuju Matsumoto. Tangannya sontak menarik kerah seragam Matsumoto, membuat pegangannya pada dagu Saya terlepas.

Matsumoto membelak. “K-kau—” Pemuda itu menepis paksa tangan si gadis, kemudian balas meraih kerah seragamnya. “Siapa kau, hah? Dari kelas mana? Jangan pikir karena kau perempuan, kau bisa seenaknya.”

“Vira Raizael, kelas 1-C.” Dengan santai gadis itu memegang tangan Matsumoto, lalu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. “Kau nggak tahu apa-apa soal kejadian dua tahun lalu. Jangan pikir hanya karena desas-desus tidak jelas, kau bisa seenaknya pada kakakku.”

Matsumoto sontak mengaduh—tangannya seolah remuk gara-gara kekuatan yang tidak kira-kira. Lebih terkejut lagi kala ia mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan nama panjangnya. “V-vira Raizael?!”

“Wah, aku terkenal.” Vira tertawa. Namun, tak lama setelahnya, ia menyeringai. “Masih berani mengganggu Saya- _nii_ , _Senpai_?”

Matsumoto meringis. Ia melirik dua temannya, lalu tanpa kata langsung berlari keluar. Teman-temannya yang wajahnya pias turut berlari, seolaj takut pada sesuatu. Vira mendengus, kemudian mendatangi kakaknya yang masih terduduk di meja.

“Saya- _nii_?”

Saya menoleh. “Vira ...?”

Vira tersenyum. “Ayo, kita pulang! Avi nungguin kita di depan kelas dari tadi!”

~o~

“Bagaimana bisa mereka mengenalmu?”

“Oh, itu?” Vira mengerjap. Tak lama, ia tersenyum polos. “Aku berkelahi dengan kakak kelas 3-A minggu lalu, hehe.”

“...”

“Vira menang, tenang saja.” Avi menyahut dengan nada datar.

“B-bukan itu ...” Saya tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Akira begitu tahu salah satu adiknya berkelahi dengan kakak kelas. Namun, mengingat Vira sudah biasa berkelahi sejak masih SMP, ditambah Akira yang sejujurnya lebih barbar dahulu, pemuda itu hanya menghela napas.

Vira melirik. “Oh, ya, Saya- _nii_ ,” panggilnya.

Saya menoleh. “Hm?”

“Kalau mereka datang lagi dan mengganggumu, bilang saja padaku.” Vira mengepalkan tinju. “Berikutnya mereka benar-benar akan kuhajar sampai mampus!”

“Habis itu kamu diskors lagi, Vira.”

“Avi, ish!”

“Aku rasa nggak perlu.” Suara Saya mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Vira dan Avi refleks menoleh.

“Eh?"

“Aku pikir, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.” Saya menggumam pelan. “Waktu itu ... kalau saja aku bisa mencegat Amagi ...”

Langkah ketiganya terhenti—lebih tepatnya terhenti karena Saya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Saya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap jalanan dan kerikil. Vira dan Avi saling lirik. Tak lama setelahnya, Vira menepuk bahu kakak angkatnya.

“Bukan salah Saya- _nii_ , kok,” ucap gadis itu, berusaha menghibur. “Aku sudah dengar kejadiannya dari Akira- _nii_ , dulu.”

“Kalian tidak di sana ...”

“Dan Saya- _nii_ nggak tahu isi hati Amagi- _san_.” Avi menyahut.

Vira sontak menoleh. “A-avi—”

“Intinya, itu bukan kesalahanmu, Saya- _nii_.” Avi melanjutkan ucapannya, mengabaikan kakak kembarnya. “Bukan salah Saya- _nii_ , bukan salah orang lain, bukan salah siapa-siapa.”

Saya terdiam. “Aku ...”

“Avi benar, Saya- _nii_.” Vira meraih tangan kiri Saya, sontak menggenggamnya. “Kita lupakan sejenak hal itu, oke? Sekarang, ayo kita pulang—Akira- _nii_ dan Osya- _nee_ pasti masak enak buat makan malam!”


End file.
